1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method of adjusting a clearance of an electronic brake, in which a clearance between a pad and a rotor may be appropriately adjusted according to vehicular traveling conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technologies to install an electronic brake, driven by an electric motor, in a vehicle to exhibit rapid and easy vehicle braking have been developed.
An electronic brake includes a rotor located between an inner pad and an outer pad, and generates brake force by moving the pads using a motor. Since braking performance may be obtained only when a clearance between each pad and the rotor is appropriately adjusted, there is a serious demand for a clearance adjusting method suitable for a traveling situation.